The way it was meant to be
by LilyGirl2
Summary: Lily and James starting 6th year, marauders, and lily's friends included...follows along with OoTP. Not L/J till later,but SB/OC RL/OC. Im not the best at summaries, but just check this out!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction..so yah!!! Well, just pleaz review!! 3 lilygirl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lily was running up and down the corridor train, searching for Remus Lupin. "REMUS?!!!!" "Excuse me," Lily said popping her head into a compartment door, "has anyone in here seen Remus Lupin?" "Yes, actually I saw Black and Potter at the end of the corridor, last compartment I think" replied Amos Diggory, a cute Ravenclaw in 6th year like Lily. "Thanks Amos" Lily said smiling sweetly while thinking 'Can get any cuter? He gets even better looking every year!' she thought while walking to Remus's compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Lily was known for being the one of the nicest, caring, smartest, and prettiest girls of Hogwarts. She had dark red hair down to her shoulders, and emerald green almond-shaped eyes that gave many guys the chills.(good chills, not bad chills). Her studies were very important to her, but she wasn't a bookworm. Many of the slytherin guys probably would have tried to hook up with her, if she hadn't been a muggle born. Lily didn't think that she was really popular, she was a modest and sincere person, which were more qualities that attracted people to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally Lily reached the last compartment and knew that she had found the right one. She heard tiny explosions, and roars of laughter, having no doubt that Remus was inside with the rest of the marauders. She knocked and heard a voice she loathed say "come in.". Lily walked in, seeing James, Sirius, and Peter playing a game of exploding snap, while Remus was reading a book. "Evans!" James exclaimed happily, trying to sound like she was of no real importance of him, but obviously failing. Lily said nothing back to him, not wanting to provoke a conversation. "Remus, we have to go up front for prefect business." Lily said while seeing James out of the corner of her eye put his hand through his hair, messing it up, and pulling a snitch out of his robes. "Okay, I'll see you guys later then." Remus said trying not to notice James starting at Lily, making a fool out of himself. "Bye Lily" said James, putting his hand though his hair again. Lily pursed her lips, and turned to leave the compartment and rolling her eyes while saying "Remus, we'd better hurry, the meeting already started when they sent me to find you." Remus just nodded, and collected his things, trying not to laugh at Lily's reaction to Jame's behavior. "Bye Moony! We'll save you a seat at the Great Hall" Sirius spoke for the first time. When they got into the corridor, Lily sighed a sigh of relief. "So Lils, how was your summer?" questioned Remus. "Fine, thanks, and yours?" Lily replied while looking a lot more relaxed than in the compartment. "Good, but it's been difficult during the full moons of course" Remus said lowering his voice and receiving a sympathetic look from Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Although Lily and James weren't what you could call friends, strangely enough Lily and Remus were really good friends. She was one of the only three others to know about Remus being a werewolf. She even knew about James, Sirius, and Peter being animagus', though none of the three had any clue that she knew. The night that she confronted Remus on her suspicion of him being a werewolf, he spilled everything to her, including the marauders map.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Lily and Remus walked the rest of the way, they made small about their summers. When they finally reached the prefect compartment, Severus Snape walked pass them, almost looking apprehensive about walking so close to them. When he passed them, Lily said in a low voice, "Even though its Snivellus , I feel so sorry for him.it's awful how some people treat him" obviously referring to James and Sirius. They walked into the compartment while the Head Boy Harrison Le, was talking about their plans for the upcoming year. "A, Lupin, Evans, you're here, great! Now we can really get down to business..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back in the boy's compartment, Sirius and Peter were snickering at James, as he was still dreamily staring at the place where Lily had been standing. "Oy, Prongs..EARTH TO PRONGS!!" Sirius said while Peter and him were waving their hands in front of James's face. After a couple minutes, James had awoken from their dreamland with a "What? Huh? Did I miss something?" "Nah prongs, nothing important" replied Sirius , smiling and shaking his head at how bad his best friend had it for Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The meeting for the prefects had ended and Lily and Remus had just finished their rounds up and down the train (making sure no trouble broke out anywhere). "Well , we have about forty-five minutes until we got to Hogwarts, do you want to visit Brynna and Embry with me? I haven't talked with them at all the whole trip! Lily said. "Sure" Remus replied with a subtle grin. Since the beginning of their 5th year, Remus had had a crush on Embry . "Come on then," Lily said, pulling his arm and dragging him to the compartment of Brynna and Embry . Embry had developed a crush on Remus during 5th year also and it was Lily's goal to set them up. "Hey Girls!" Lily said when getting into their compartment. "Hey Lils" said Brynna and Embry, not looking up from their game of chess, giving Remus a moment to study Embry. "Remus and I have just gotten back from our meeting." Lily said, hoping Embry would look up at the mention on Remus's name. As Lily predicted, Embry looked up, and was surprised to see Remus standing there looking at her. She a bit flushed at the sight of him, and he was intently staring at her and grinning. Brynna took this chance to get up and drag Lily out the door saying to the others " We've got to go to the bathroom, we'll be right back!" They walked around the corridor, having no intention on going to the bathroom. "I'm so happy we finally decided to get them together, their going to be the cutest couple! Then, when we've gotten them sorted out, we can work on you and Amos! At the mention of Amos, Lily blushed a little but said "Who says I like Amos?" Brynna put a look her face that clearly said 'don't even try it.' "Lils, I've known you for ages, you do know that I can read you like an open book?!" Rolling her eyes, Lily started walking toward the compartment. Embry and Remus were both snuggled up to each other, asleep in each other's arms. "Aww.how sweet!" Brynna said excitedly. "C'mon Bry, lets find somewhere else to sit, we only have a half an hour till we're at school." That was all the encouragement Brynna needed, and she flashed a very familiar michevious smile. Lily, recognizing the smile, started "Oh no, Bry what are you-" but was cut off by Brynna dragging her down the corridor in front of Amos's compartment and pushed her in. 'She is so going to get it later' Lily thought as she was removing herself form someone's lap "oh sorry!" Lily said, then looked up into two very sparkling light blue eyes. Just then Brynna walked in, looking very calm and saying "Lily, what have you done now? Sorry everyone, I keep telling her not to run off-she causes havoc everywhere she goes!" The compartment full of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boys chuckled, then a few continued doing what they were doing before they were interrupted. Others were still looking at Brynna and Lily, checking them out. Lily found herself still staring into those dreamy blue eyes and stood up and apologized again. "It's no problem," replied Amos, looking as taken with Lily, as Lily did with him. Brynna smiled at Amos and Lily talking thinking 'boy, im on a roll! Now..my turn.' and walked toward the guys still staring at her and struck up a conversation. They carried on that way for the next half an hour, until a speaker boomed "We have arrived at Hogwarts, please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately." After hearing the announcement, Amos asked "Would you girls care to sit in a carriage with us?" "Yes!!!" said both girls in unison. Amos stood up and offered his hand to Lily, who instantly took it. 'I feel so comfortable around him-maybe me and him will work out!' Lily thought happily. Still holding hands, her and Amos were waiting for a carriage when Lily saw James, Sirius, and Peter walking toward them 'oh great,' Lily thought, 'I should have known this was working out too well.' James who looked as if he was going to say something rude to Amos, was cut off before he could even start by the look on Lily's face. Figuring her normal look of distaste would do nothing to help the situation, she gave a cute smile and gave puppy dog eyes at the same time. James, caught off guard by her look, smiled his most charming smile and did his signature hand through the hair. 'God didn't he get it?' She thought 'Didn't I blow up at him after O.W.L.'s last year about messing with his hair and that stupid snitch? I bet he's about to take it out any second.' And sure enough, James took out his snitch and started playing with it. Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered something not audible. Knowing James had a thing for Lily, Amos started to look apprehensive and led her away into a carriage with Brynna and a Ravenclaw boy. The Ravenclaw, whose name was Michael Davies, started talking to Amos about Quidditch , as both were players for their house's team. Lily, wondering where Embry and Remus were, suddenly gasped. The boys, engrossed in their conversation, didn't hear her, but Brynna looked over with a questioning look. 'Brynna-do you think Remus and Embry slept through the speaker announcement?" Brynna's eyes widened in worry, they weren't sure about Remus, but they knew Embry could pretty mush sleep through anything. "If we don't see them at the dinner, we'll let a teacher know" Lily consented, though still looking worried. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~ Okay, well that was it! Lemme know what you think (review!) give me suggestions, flamers, anything! By the way, check out Emerald Tears and As Good As it Gets, their by two of my buds..i know that they haven't updated in awhile, but maybe sum reviews will encourage them ?( hint hint..) PLEAZ REVIEW!! 3 lilygirl 


	2. Misenderstandings

First off, I would like to thank you guys for reviewing! I really appreciate that, and even your suggestions and requests, because that's what makes perfect. So don't hesitate to add something in, I want to make the story as enjoyable for you as possible! Due to requests, I have tried to change the dialogue and paragraphing, lemme know if this is how you like it or not-I tried! Well now..on with the story! 3 kaelynn aka LilyGirl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lil, I still don't see them!!" exclaimed Brynna worryingly (is that a word?). The girls had been escorted by the boys to their table, but took no notice as their minds were still on Remus and Embry. "Come on, let's tell someone, one of the professors will be able to do something." Lily said. "Oh no, the sorting has started!" Brynna said looking toward the first years walking through the double doors. Due to their worry, the sorting seemed to take double the time it usually did. As soon as Dumbledore said "Dig in" they rushed to the high table and told Professor McGonagall the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Few Moments Ago.....  
  
"Guys, where the heck is Moony?" Sirius asked, looking around the Great Hall. "He can't still be doing 'prefect business' Lily's right over there" James said, pointing his finger in Lily's direction. "Maybe he got jumped by Snape!" Peter exclaimed. "Nah, get real Wormtail, Snape would be smirking at us right now, and plus he knows that James and me would hex the pants off him." Sirius said smiling, remembering last year after the O.W.L.s. "Wait, have you noticed that Embry's missing too?" James said. "Ah, that sly wolf!" Sirius said, smirking. "Let's go ask the girls" said James, happy to find an excuse to be able to have a civilized conversation with Lily. But as soon as they got up to go towards Lily's side of the table, the first years walked in. "Oh Merlin, I have the worst timing!" James said disappointingly and sat back down again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as they had finished dinner as McGonagall instructed, they rushed up to the common room to find Remus and Embry eating. "Guys, what happened? McGonagall only told us that you were up here." Lily said in a rush. "Well," Embry started, with a red color rising in her cheeks, "We erm..kinda feel asleep, and well, didn't wake up till the train was empty."  
  
"We were able to catch the last carriage up to the school though" Remus added. "Why didn't you attend the feast then?" Brynna asked, smirking at them, having the wrong idea. Realizing what Brynna was thinking, Embry quickly said "We caught McGonagall when we walked in, and she didn't want us to make a scene, so she sent us up here."  
  
"Lils, where are all the first years?" Remus asked looking around. "Oh my! I totally forgot! My mind was on you guys." she said. "Let's hurry down then, maybe no one will have noticed both prefects are missing" Remus said hopefully. Luckily, they ended up making it down there before dinner had ended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and Remus entered the Great Hall, faces red and panting. "I guess we got the wrong idea about Remus and Embry..," Sirius started, looking at Lily and Remus's state, "I think it's been Remus and Lily!" Lily, not having the strength to be mad, punched him playfully in the arm, and decided to play along with the 'Remus and Lily' thing. She winked at Remus, and he put his arm around her. "Yeah guys, we've been friends so long, we just decided to take it a step farther" he said, trying to sound convincing. She leaned her head on his shoulder, thinking 'Haha, this is going to be funny if they really believe us!' James looked back between Remus's, and Lily's faces', unsure what to think. After a couple more seconds, he shook his head and walked out of the Hall.  
  
"Oh Moony, James is going to so kill you tonight!" Peter said with a worried frown. "Were we really that convincing?" Lily said, eyes wide. "Guys, don't worry about it, James always acts like a pansy when Lily's with a guy" Sirius said, then added as an after though "hehe, get it? Acts like a pansy with Lily? I made a funny." Everyone just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Lily, you go after James, he won't punch you like with me, and I'll lead the first years to the common room." Remus said walking toward the first years, not giving Lily time to protest. "Guys, could you go for m-" she started but Sirius cut her off. "Lils, even if he won't admit it, Jamesie is nuts about you! The least you could do is comfort him after you hurt him" Sirius said with a confident smile, he knew Lily couldn't live knowing she had hurt someone, even if it was James. "Oh fine" she said walking in the direction James had run in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"James?! James, are you down here?" Lily yelled down an empty corridor. "No Mudblood, but I am" said a voice. Lily turned around to see the pale, pointed face of Lucious Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked with an annoyed expression. "C'mon Mudblood, lighten up, lets have some 'fun'" he said, smiling perversely. He started to advance on her, causing Lily to give a frightened look. He backed her up to the wall, and stroked his hand up and down her leg.  
  
"Get off me!" Lily said, trying to remove his hands from her. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it? No ones here to help you," He grinned widely, "C'mon Evans, I like it rough" he whispered in her ear. "Oh I think you're very much mistaken Malfoy, because I believe she has me." James appeared out of the shadows with a look to kill on his face. Lily found that for the first time in her life, she was actually happy to see James. "Im not scared of you Potter" Malfoy said. "Could've fooled me" James said twirling his wand with his fingers. "Here, I have a deal, you get your hands off Evans, and I not hex you too bad," James said, "Deal?" Malfoy growled, but got off her nun-the-less (is that how you spell that?) and stalked off. Lily, unsure what to say, managed to get out a "Thanks Potter." James just glared at her and walked off down the corridor. "James? Wait, can we ta-" she asked, but didn't get to finish due to James. "Can we talk?" James mimicked. "Oh, so now you want to talk!" "Before you wouldn't give me the time of day, and now you want to talk?" James said still rambled on. "How could you Lily? I know you hate me, and I saw you with Amos, but with my best friend? One of the reasons I like you is because I thought you wouldn't do something low like that!" He finished, nodding his head as if to get out a bad memory, and continued walking. All the while he was thinking 'Remus is going to get hell later.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well guys, there it is! I really hope that I worked this out with what the request asked! PLEASE REVIEW!! And let me know if you would like me to do a character profile or not You have no idea how happy it makes me, yesterday, I was like "six, I got six!!!" Well, again, please (review) and thank you (4 reviewing!)!!  
3 Kaelynn aka Lilygirl 


	3. Confused Feelings

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and support, they make me smile! And let me know whether you would like me to include character profiling or not! I'm sorry about the dialogue last chapter! It got all funky when I posted it, hopefully this time it worked! On with the story! 3 Kaelynn aka LilyGirl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, you must absolutely tell us everything that happened!" Brynna said excitedly to Embry. Brynna, Embry, and Lily were in their dormitory speaking of the night's events. . "Guys, there's not anything to tell!" she replied while blushing. "Don't even try that, neither you nor Lily can hide anything from me!" Brynna said. "Speaking of Lily," Embry said, turning to look in Lily's direction "what's up with you? Why aren't you talking?" Looking distracted, she just shook her head and replied "Tired is all, I'm going to bed, see you girls in the morning."  
  
Truth was, Lily was really bothered by what James had said. But more than that, it bothered her that he was right. She was also surprised that he had said that he liked her. He usually just hit on her and tried to say stupid stuff to get her to go out with him, but this was the first time he had actually said it aloud, and said it like he really meant it. He had almost seemed human then, not acting conceited or showing off. 'And he stood up for me too,' she thought, 'too bad I didn't get to tell him it was a joke though, I hope Remus is doing alright.' All the while grimacing into her pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Moony, what did Lily say to you before the girls' went to their room?" Peter asked curiously (he had been really convinced that Remus and Lily had feelings for each other). "She told me to lie low from James, he blew up at her and ran away before she could tell him we were just joking..but I still didn't think we were that convincing, we were just joking!" Remus said looking worried. "Let's check the Marauders Map to see where he is," Sirius said while looking through James's luggage. "He must have gotten his invisibility cloak somehow, it's not in here" Peter said, helping. "Aha, found it!" Sirius said, " I solemnly swear I am up to no good." "Looks like he's near the kitchens" Remus pointed out, "I'm gonna go to bed, sleep light tonight boys, just incase he tries to strangle me in bed." "No worries, mate" Sirius said yawning, "I'm going to head off to bed too." "Oh, and one last thing," he started, "don't think you haven't gotten off the hook with us, tomorrow we will know everything about you and a certain Ms. Embry Stokes." 'Oh great," Remus thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James was in the kitchens, drowning himself with butterbeer. He had sneaked off to Hogsmeade and brought them back to the kitchens. Normally, Sirius would have gone with him, and they would have gone back to the common room and shared with everyone, but today was different. Not wanting to see Remus's face, he came here, and tried to drown out his sadness. Never in all his years had he thought that he would be here in this situation. 'I'm not supposed to be the one pining over someone, the girls are supposed to do that over me!' James thought angrily. He sent is butterbeer down, deep in thought, 'Hasn't Lily been saying that though, that I expect to be worshipped? But I don't do I? But I can't help if some girls do, I mean come on look at me! Damn, there I go again' he said frustratingly.  
  
Finishing all eight butterbeers that he had bought, he decided it was time to go back up, hoping he had drowned himself enough to not have strength to give Remus a good punch. Somehow, James got himself to Gryffindor Tower. He was so drunk, he couldn't give the Fat Lady the password, but seeing his state, she let him in nun-the-less. He staggered in the room, knocking into things, and mumbling incoherent things. He was making such a noise, it was hard to believe that the whole tower hadn't woken up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While James was making his way up to the tower...  
Lily had had trouble sleeping, and had lied in bed thinking the majority of the night, but got bored and went out to the common room. Sometimes when she had trouble sleeping, or was just straight out bored, she came out and sat on a chair by the fire. She sat for a couple minutes, then decided to sit on the couch, farther away from the heat that was now bothering her. She heard the portrait open, and turned to see who it was but didn't see anyone.  
  
'That's odd' she thought. She heard a crashing noise and looked to where a table was, and saw a chessboard fall off. Lily, now a bit nerved, stood up. Then was surprised to see James come out of no where and fall on the floor. "James? James all you alright?" Lily asked coming toward him. When he didn't respond, she nudged him hard. He muttered something, all she understood of it was "Ow..bla bla bla...Lily.." "James, come on, wake up" she said, starting to really be worried.  
  
She felt his cheek, to make sure he didn't have a fever of some kind and found that he was found he was really warm. The impact of her cold skin on his warm skin must have woken something inside of him up, because at that moment, he looked up into her eyes and said "Wow, an angel." Lily felt a tint rise to her cheeks, but quickly brushed it away. She pulled him up, attempting to drag him to the couch. As soon as he was on his feet again though, he put his arms around her and started whimpering into her shoulder. Lily, unsure to do because she had never been in a situation like this, much less with James, picked his head up.  
  
"James-" she started, but was startled to see tears actually running down his face. "C'mon, lets go by the couch" she said pulling him over there with her. She laid him down, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Lils" James said and looked up at her. "James, just relax, you don't need to talk right now" Lily said, still looking concerned. "No, Lils, I shou.ldn't have yel..le.d at you I'm ss..so..rrry, and if you wwa..ant to be wi..th Rem..u..u.us, the..n you have myyy blessing" James managed to get out with many cracks. "James, we were just joking, okay? We can talk about this later though, I'm going to get you a wet rag."  
Lily had returned within minutes with a wet rag and a bucket just incase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Lily had already spent an hour an half with James, who was falling in and out of consciousness. He would mutter things every once in awhile, but nothing understandable. "Lily" she heard him moan for the hundredth time. 'Gosh, He must really like me' she thought, kinda shocked. "Lily" she heard again, but this time it wasn't a moan. "James?" she asked curiously, walking closer to him. She went over to his side, and saw that his eyes were opened, and that he looked at bit dazed. She put her hand to his cheek and forehead again to see if he was still hot. 'He cooled down abit, but he's still warm' she thought.  
  
Then she felt his hand take hers, and he pulled her even closer. He sat up a bit, so he was able to hold her face in his hands and look her directly in the eyes. Lily, used to the odd things he had been doing and saying since she had found him, took this nothing more than his drunkenness, but was still a little nervous. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad," he said making direct eye contact 'God, she has the most beautiful eyes' he thought. "James, we'll talk about that later, just lay down." "I'm not talking about that" he replied "Then what are you tal-" but was cut off by James bringing his face so close to hers she could feel his breath. He looked in her eyes again, almost as if to make sure he wasn't going to get slapped. Lily found that he heartbeat had quickened a couple beats and was confused why. 'I can't like him can I?' But felt her mind go blank as he felt his mouth on hers. They went on like that for a couple minutes and Lily couldn't make up an excuse for why she was letting him kiss her except that he was a good kisser. As James tried to deepen the kiss, she felt that she was leading him on, and broke the kiss. Both gasped, trying to get air. Once Lily had reclaimed herself, she decided to check what time it was. ' Three-thirty! Oh my, no wonder I'm so tired!' she thought.  
Lily heard a creaking noise, and looked over to James, but saw him with his hand in his hands. Then she heard it again but louder. She looked around, and saw a shadow coming down the boy's staircase "Holy Shit" she thought, as she saw Sirius. Lily, didn't know whether to be happy that it was only Sirius, or frightened of what he would tell the others when he found out she had stayed up all night for James. "Lily?" he asked tiredly, "What are you doing down here so late?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily had told Sirius everthing about what happened (minus the kissing part of course). He had taken James up to their dormitory and told Lily to go to bed and rest as much as she could, seeing they only had 3 an a half hours left till they had to wake up for school. Unfortunately, the night's events had confused her so much, she couldn't sleep. She thought all the rest of the morning thinking about her feelings toward James. 'Just because he's a good kisser, no slash that, great kisser, and he's cute, is no reason to like him. well he is smart too' Lily thought for the tenth time. 'How can one stupid night with one stupid kiss reverse 5 years of dislike? I think that I would really like him if he weren't so self- centered and egotistical.'  
  
By the time Lily went to the shower to get ready for school, she had made up her mind. She realized that she did like him, but only part of him. 'Part of him can be sweet, and he's smart, cute..but then the other side is so conceited and full of him self and grr, just plain mean and annoying.' She thought. When she thought more about it, she realized that she had probably liked part of James for awhile, and the kiss had somehow ruptured those feelings. 'Once James deflates his head, and loses his huge ego, I'll admit to the others and him that I like him, hehe, maybe I'd even go out with him!' she thought, glad to have made up a good decision. But Lily didn't factor two things into her decision, the fact that she had feelings for Amos, and also that James might only have a hazy memory of what happened last night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter didn't come out the way I particularly wanted it too, but oh well! Please Review! 3 LilyGirl 


	4. Jealousy

Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry about the dialogue, I've had trouble posting it. Also, I'd like to thank my beta, and my bff Lenny (littlegoober) 3 Kaelynn ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"God Lils, what happened to you!?" Brynna exclaimed looking at her friend. "You look like you didn't sleep at all last night!" Embry said. "Yah, well I just didn't sleep well is all...c'mon let's go dow-" Lily started, but got cut off by Brynna. "Oh, no I don't think so! You want Amos to see you like this? Lemme just do a lil bit of this, and this" Brynna said, flicking her wand and muttering spells. "Much better!" Embry said looking at Lily's face.  
Lily originally had her hair down, and had plenty of bangs under her eyes. With Brynna's help though, she had her hair up in a messy type of bun, no bags under eyes, and face bright with makeup. Lily looked at her reflection in the mirror and was glad she looked better, but was still really tired. "Thanks Bry, now can we head down to breakfast?" Lily asked and walked out of their room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oy Prongs, you gonna go to breakfast or no?" Sirius said, opening his friend's curtains around his four-poster bed. "Yah man, lemme get dressed" James said, getting up.  
At that exact moment, Remus walked out of the bathroom, and spotted James. As James saw him, he felt a rise of anger within him, but then remembered Lily had said something to him last night about a joke. 'Wait, why was Lily talking to me?' James thought. "Prongs, man I'm sorry, Lily and I were just playing around, theirs nothing going on between us" Remus said. Rubbing his eyes, James said "Don't worry about it, it's alright," not really caring anymore if it was a joke or not.  
He just wanted to remember what went on last night that made him so tired. He looked in the mirror, and saw that his usually messy hair was even more messy, and that he hag bags under his eyes. He yawned, and then smelt a faint scent of butterbeer. Thinking hard, James had flashbacks of drinking can after can of butterbeer, walking back to the common room, and then he remembered Lily's face. 'Lily? What was Lily doing with me?' he thought again, even more intrigued now. "Sirius, what happened last night?" James asked looking at his friend. Sirius smirked, and said "well, Jamesie, seems you gotta abit upset last night about Lily and Remus, and drowned yourself in butterbeer. You got yourself up here somehow, and Lily was awake and heard you and helped you out. Then I woke up and took you up here, mate," he finished. "Lily actually helped me?" James said, surprised. "James, Lily doesn't hate you" Remus said. "Coulda fooled me" James muttered "She just doesn't like your ego, and you know, all that other stuff she complains about" Remus said, not wanting James to take his words the wrong way.  
James sighed and put his school robes on. Then he stopped suddenly, as he had another flashback. This time it was of Lily. He remember holding her hand, and face, and looking at eyes. 'Was she drinking too?' James could only find that explanation to why she had let him hold her. Shaking his head, trying to do something to his hair, he walked out the dormitory with the other guys, going to breakfast.  
  
"So, Moony, what exactly happened the other day on the train with Embry?" Sirius asked with a smile. "Well we were just talking, and then we fell asleep, nothing happened." Remus lied. "Sure.."Sirius said. "Guys, just stuff it, if he said nothing happened, nothing happened" said a tired and annoyed James.  
  
Actually, the truth was that something had happened between Remus and Embry. After Lily and Brynna left, Remus had taken Embry's hand and told her that he had feelings more than friendly toward her. Embry smiled and admitted that she had feelings for him also. They had briefly kissed, a short but very sweet kiss, and then cuddled together. Then they had fallen asleep and had woken up to an empty train, and hurried to the carriages, to which they had just made. They had snogged pretty much the whole way to the school.  
  
No one had noticed that Remus was smiling all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
'Wonder what they're going to say when I kiss her good morning' Remus thought, slightly worried that his friends would say something embarrassing to him and Embry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'When should I talk to him?' Lily thought, 'I hope he doesn't tell anyone about the kiss..'  
The Marauders and Lily's group were sitting together, mostly due to the fact that Embry and Remus were officially a couple now. When Remus had kissed Embry and said "good morning" the guys didn't say anything but just raised their eyebrows. "Hey Lily" James said, wanting to talk to her about what had happened last night. Looking up into James's eyes, she blushed, but returned his greeting. 'That was weird' everyone thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had potions first that day, double potions with the Slytherins. Luckily for the Gryffindors, they had a new potions master this year, and was not the Slytherins head of house like last year's had been. "Class, we will be brewing truth potions today" Professor Jacobs said.  
Professor Jacobs was a rather handsome wizard, and many of the girls were giggling. He looked like Sirius, he had the same type of hair and shaped face. He had gentle eyes and was very kind. As the minutes ticked on, the girls had trouble paying attention as he was making pairs for brewing the potion. It was very obvious that the boys were jealous, all of them were rolling their eyes. Finishing the pairs off, there were only four people not yet paired. "Ah, Ms. Clark (Brynna) you can go with Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans" he said finishing up.  
James smiled over at Lily, who was moving toward his desk to work with him. "Evans" he said smiling "Potter" she said quietly, trying not to look at him and smile back.  
They sat their a for a couple minutes with an awkward silence. "Um, well, should we get started?" James said looking confused to why she wasn't being rude to him. "Uh, yeah" she said, and started to mix the ingredients. 'I wonder when he's going to and tease me about last night, it was probably all a joke.' She thought downcast. "Um Lily, do you think that we could talk about last night?" James wondered aloud. And to his surprise, she blushed. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to concentrate on the potion. "Well, last night you let me hold you" James said trying to bring back the hazy memory. Lily frowned, 'that's what he's worried about? Oh my lord, what I he doesn't remember anything!?' she thought worryingly. "What do you remember?" she finally looked him in the eyes. "Um.well.not really much" he said stumbling on his words. "Then, if you had remembered, you would have known that you cast a spell on me to obey your everything you say" she said coldly, making up a lie quickly. 'Well, this will make it easier for me to forget about him'she thought, but was still slightly disappointed.  
  
The rest of class went by fine, everyone finished their potions. Professor Jacobs had told everyone that he would keep them over night, and that they would use them on their partners the following day. He had also offered to start a group who wanted help with potions to meet regularly with him. Every single girl in the class signed up, and it had taken all four Marauders to keep Lily, Brynna, and Embry from signing up. Actually, Remus gave Embry the puppy-dog eyes and she agreed not to sign up, and it had taken her begging to stop the others from joining without her. Grudgingly Lily and Brynna gave up, for respect of their best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Their first day had gone by well, they had actually gotten off with no homework. Remus and Embry had disappeared, but no one had thought anything of it since they were now officially a couple. Brynna and Lily were on the couch, whispering together and giggling. James and Sirius and Peter were sitting close by, trying to listen in on the girl's conversation while playing chess.  
  
"Oh my god Lily, Amos was staring at you all class in Charms" Brynna said excitedly. "He's sooo dreamy" Lily said with a dreamy smile on her face. 'Im glad I made a good decision about James,' Lily thought, 'Because I really like Amos' she smiled. "It's getting late, lets go to bed, you need your beauty rest so you can look your best for Amos tomorrow!" Brynna said, heading off to the dorms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up the next day, feeling happy and fresh. After all the girls were done getting ready, they headed to breakfast. Lily was giddy with excitement, as the girls kept telling her that Amos kept looking in her direction. She could also see James shooting daggers with his eyes at Amos. Her and the girls got up to walk to their first class of that day when Amos and Michael Davies walked toward them.  
  
"Hey Lily" Amos said with a grin. "Hi Amos" Lily said, with a sparkling smile. "Would you mind if we walked you two fine ladies to charms?" Michael said, not taking his eyes off Brynna.  
Both girls smiled and took the boys hands. Embry looked kind of uncomfortable, she wouldn't be able to walk with the girls and their crushes, as she would feel like a 5th wheel, and she had Remus too. It was then that the Marauders got up from their table to walk toward them, James and Sirius looking at the two boys with a death glare. "Um, c'mon guys, lets go" Lily said, seeing James's face.  
Suddenly Amos and Michael were pulled back and James and Sirius snarled into their ears "You hurt them, and we'll kill you" they said quite viciously. The boys looked startled, but ran off to Lily and Brynna all the same. "Guys, don't be to hard on the them, they really like Bry and Lils, and they really like them too" Embry said sympathetically to James and Sirius. "Why do they like them so much?" James said with a sad tone in his voice. "I think its time for a prank."Sirius said with a michevious smile. Fortuantley for Embry the smile was contagious, and soon all the Marauders were smiling micheviously. 'Oh-uh' she thought, but all the same couldn't wait to see what they had cooked up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there it is guys! Hope you like it! Sorry it took me longer to get this one out, I've kinda lost inspiration, so please review so I can get back to writing! Thank you! BY the way, my friend is writing a story called "Whoops! I shouldn't have done that..." its author is littlegoober, please check it out, it's a GREAT story! Please review! 3 LilyGirl 


	5. Boys, Can't Live with 'em

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to get out! Please review, I desperately need them! On with the story!

****

Disclaimer: Nope, can't say it's mine.

LilyGirl  
  
  
  
Weeks tore by, and no prank or joke had been played on Amos or Michael. At first, the Marauders had all types of plans, but Embry, who was monitoring their ideas, dismissed many of the more _dangerous_ ones. As days passed by and she heard no plans, she grew worried. 

__

This is very unlike them. She thought for the hundredth time in the past week'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amos and Lily's relationship was going well. He was every bit of the gentlemen she thought he would be. She felt he was perfect for her, except he had one flaw. Lily had a good sense of humor, almost enough to rival Sirius, but she was a lot quicker at making snap remarks. Although Amos made funnies (jokes) every once in awhile, it still made that part of him dull to her. She often found herself gazing at James during class and almost mentally smacked herself. Even though, Amos was oblivious to Lily staring at James, he always seemed to notice James looking at Lily. Whenever Amos would notice James nearby, he would make a show of putting his arm around Lily's shoulders and walk her to an empty classroom close by. And even if Lily found Amos's jealousy cute sometimes, sometimes she thought he made her to be more of a possession rather than a person. Whenever he led her to a classroom she obliged, but would get upset with him after the show. Then he would "make it up to her" and she would forget everything.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael and Brynna were not going as smoothly as their friend's relationship. At first things went off without a hitch, but in later times things changed. Unlike Amos, Michael would flirt and make offers to girls right in front of her. After they sorted that problem out, things got better again. After awhile, he got possessive and annoying, _really_ annoying. Whenever she tried to talk with the Marauders, he would come over and threaten to break it off if she didn't stop seeing them. 

This left Embry feeling very lonely for her best friends. Amos allowed Lily to talk to them if James wasn't around, and that was rare. The only time Embry was able to see Brynna and Lily was right before bed and the morning after, when they woke up (they ate at the Ravenclaw table).  
  
After asking Remus many times if they had any plans on pranking the boys and getting many shrugs, she decided to take matter into her own hands. She missed her girls and was tired of being the only girl whenever she was with the Marauders, which was most of the time. She decided to get Brynna away from Michael first, figuring they'd be the easier couple to break up. Embry knew her friends would be upset with her later, but a girl has to do what a girl has to do.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Em, we won't be able to hang tonight, I've got to go home, my mum got sick, so I'm leaving to visit her," Remus said his lame excuse for his whereabouts on the day of the full moon. Though Embry and Remus grew very close as a couple, he still wasn't sure about telling her his secret. He knew he could trust her, and that she wouldn't run away, but he didn't want to burden his love's shoulders of the secret. For days he had been pondering to tell her the truth when the full moon came. Normally he would have gone to Lily, but as they weren't allowed to speak to one another, it was out of the question.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus was getting fed up with not being able to talk to Lily or Brynna. At first plans to prank Amos and Michael had been on full force, but after many had been ditched by Embry, James decided not to prank them, it would only lead to Lily hating James more than she already did. After their setback, the rest of the Marauders decided to go on with a prank, but James caught them and refused to let them do anything. The Marauders were getting tired of James not being himself, and it also seemed that the rest of Gryffindor Tower despised Amos and Michael for taking Lily and Brynna away. The Gryffindors deeply missed their favorite entertainment of Lily and James bickering. While the girls were gone, it made everyone realize how much they _needed_ them. Without them was like a day without sun! There was no tutoring, no shoulder to cry on, and no one to just cheer you up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
**Back to Embry and Remus talking!**

  
"Okay." Embry said not looking up from her homework. She had noticed him getting paler and more frail looking over the past few days, but decided against saying anything to him. 

After Remus left through the portrait, she collected her things and went to her room. For days she had been thinking of ways to get Brynna and Michael apart and now the time had arrived. Luckily for Embry, she didn't really have to do anything. 

Earlier that day, she had witnessed a Hufflepuff girl go up to Michael and tell him to meet her in the Astronomy Tower at ten for _"their usual fun."_   
  
It was now 9 o' clock and Embry figured Brynna would be here shortly, since Michael had to go to the Tower. Lily would be coming back later. Forty-five minutes later Brynna walked in with a frown on her face. 

  
"What's wrong?" Embry asked. 

  
"Oh, just Michael," Brynna said rolling her eyes, "That boy needs to get a life."

  
"Um, Bry, can we go for a walk? You know, since we haven't been able to talk much lately?" Embry asked hopefully.

  
"Em, I'd like to, but if we get caught, we'll get detentions," Brynna said disappointed, "Lily's lucky! If she weren't a prefect, she'd have so many she'd be giving Sirius a run for his money!" She whined.

  
"I don't think getting caught should be a problem" Embry replied with a mischievous smile. She pulled out James's invisibility cloak.

  
"Embry Stokes! Where did you get that?" Brynna asked, amazed.

  
"I borrowed it from a friend. Now, _come on_! Lets go!"

  
"Why are we going up here?" Brynna asked as they reached the Astronomy Tower.

  
"Be _quiet_! Come here!" Embry hissed, dragging Brynna over towards a corner. 

  
"Em, what are you do-" Brynna was cut off by Embry putting her hand over her mouth. Then, suddenly, Michael appeared.

  
"Hello, is anyone here?" Michael asked to open air. Then the girls saw a figure appear behind him. 

  
"Mike? Is that you?" asked a dainty voice.

  
"Aurelle!" Michael said in a with excitement in his voice. Then he went up to her and kissed her deeply.

  
Brynna gasped loudly, causing Michael to look up and ask, "Did you hear that?"

  
"It was probably nothing." she answered, jumping onto him hungrily. It was then, that Brynna walked out from under the cloak.

  
"Bry! It wasn't me, it was all her, I swear!" Michael said upon seeing Brynna. He had his hands up on his chest as if trying to say he was guilty of nothing but looking _cute_.

  
To everyone's surprise, Brynna laughed and said, "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England! Good bye, Michael." She walked out with invisible Embry following her.

  
"I'm sorry you had to see that, but you _had_ to know what was going on…" Embry said, pulling Brynna into a hug.

  
"Thanks Em" Brynna made a small sob

  
"Hey, what are friends for?" She replied, wiping Brynna's tears.

  
"Let's go to the kitchens, get some ice cream, and go back to our dorm. It'll be a girls' night, we'll gossip, paint toenails, do mud masks, everything!" Embry said pulling the invisibility cloak over Brynna.

  
"Sounds great… wait, _kitchens_?" Brynna asked with wide eyes.

  
"Yeah being a Marauder's girlfriend is _wonderful_ thing." Embry said smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
**Back in their Room**

  
"When _is_ Lily coming back?" Brynna asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

  
"Uh, about the same time she usually does." Embry said while she checked her clock.

  
"But it's already _11:30_!" Brynna exclaimed, still not realizing that Embry didn't look surprised.

  
"Bry, like I said, that's the usual time she comes back." Embry said not looking concerned.

  
Brynna opened her mouth to say more, but closed it realizing how little time Embry had had with her and Lily. 

__

It's all those boys' faults. Brynna thought bitterly.

  
"We've got to get her away from him." Brynna said determined.

  
"Yes, I know, all of Gryffindor Tower is suffering, you should see James nowadays, he's like a statue."

  
"Well, James is a smart guy, can't he do something to break up Amos and Lily?" Brynna asked.

  
"Well, all the guys were going to, but James felt that Lily would hate him more than she already does."

  
"Oh, well yeah, that makes sense- so it's all up to us, huh?" Brynna asked mischievously.

  
The girls planned until Lily came back, and went to bed.  
_Hopefully things go back to normal._ And with that in mind, Embry fell asleep with a smile on her face.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
**Author's Note:** Okay-there it was! Please review, tell me what you think! See that little blue button at the bottom? _Click_! Thank you _Lenise_ (AKA Lenny or as know on ff.net **_littlegoober_**) for being my beta! 

3 Kaelynn 

  
**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**  
  
Check out Woops! I Shouldn't Have Done That and Emerald Tears by littlegoober! =))

**__**

Review them too! Lenise would love that more than anything! She needs inspiration!


End file.
